Monsters
Information are units produced in the Hatchery using Goo. Once they are hatched, they will be stored in the Housings until you juice them using the Monster Juicer, command them to defend using the Monster Bunkers and/or deploy them using the Flinger. However, only Pokeys can be hatched in the Hatchery at the start of your game. You need to unlock other monsters using the Monster Locker for you to be able to produce them. Monsters can also be upgraded at the Monster Academy to increase their speed, health and damage but may also increases Goo cost, Housing space and and production time. Some monsters are also capable of learning special abilities using the Monster Lab. Function Once you already have a pack of monsters you can now decide on how you would use them. You may either use them to defend your base and/or to attack yards around your base. In attacking, you must consider the favorite target of your monsters which are divided into five (5) categories: 1. Anything (any building nearest to them) 2. Defensive Buildings (the nearest Defensive building they see) 3. Resource Buildings (the nearest Resource building they see) 4. Monster Allies (the nearest friendly monster that needs healing) 5. Walls (the nearest Block) Players usually attack Wild Monster Tribes to gain more resources. But, you may also attack other players' yards if you think you can beat them or if you just want to. Before you can attack you must first have a Flinger to deploy your monsters and a Map Room to locate your target's yard. Aside from attacking, monsters can also be use to defend your base. They are to be stored on Monster Bunkers where they wait for intruders like the wild monsters and other players' monsters for them to kill. In Backyard Monsters, strategies are important for a successful attack and an ultimate defense which can be found in the Attacking Guide and Defending Guide article of this wiki. Illustration Monster Production Process Monster Removal Process Monster Unlocking Process Monster Upgrading Process Monsters' Statistics Pokey Like a swarm of ants, a roaming pack of Pokeys can devour a grown cow in less than five minutes. Octo-ooze The slimy Octo-ooze soaks up fire power like a sponge so other monsters can wreak havoc. Bolt Bolt is fast as lightning and can run ahead of your other monsters to munch on buildings with its razor sharp teeth. Fink Found deep inside Amazonia, Fink's chemo-receptors make its attacks deadly accurate. Eye-ra Warning : Eye-ra's chemical make-up combusts within close proximity to walls. Ichi Discovered in the peak of Mt. Fuji, Ichi is one of the deadliest monsters and can withstand intense damage from towers and booby traps. Bandito Bandito's thick exoskeleton and impeccable accuracy make it the perfect monster assassin. Fang ' Fangs bite releases a toxic venom which liquidates any target. Vorg Hatched in giant hives deep inside the asteroid belt, Vorg are flying alien healers with a penchant for mischief. Brain Cunning and greedy, '''Brains pulsating cerebral cortex and high intelligence make him perfect for looting resources. Slimeattikus An unholy biological terror birthed in the Bangweulu Swamps of Zambia, the Slimeattikus dissolves foes on contact and fissions when attacked. Crabatron Using its claws to snap towers like twigs, '''Crabatron' strikes fear into the heart of its enemies. Project X A government experiment gone terribly wrong, Project X is programmed to attack defense towers in battle. Zafreeti From deep within the Sahara, comes the mystical Zafreeti healer. Teratorn With its swift wings and fiery breath, the flying Teratorn rains death from above. Wormzer Wormzer utilizes his burrowing ability to launch surprise attacks and evade even the toughest walled defense. D.A.V.E. D.A.V.E. only listens to its master and has a habit of completely destroying bases. Rezghul This mighty Monster can bring back fellow Monsters from the dead at will, making Rezghul 'the perfect addition to any Backyard Barrage. See Also *List of Monsters - for a full list of monsters found in Backyard Monsters *'Basic Monsters - for the basic backyard monsters' information *Inferno Monsters - for the underground monsters' information *Champion Monsters - for the most powerful monsters' information *Wild Monster Tribes - for the non playable monsters' information Category:Monsters